Slardar
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 18. Januar 2011}} Slardar, der Slithereen-Wächter, ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkamf-Einheit der Dire, der sich eignet um Teamfights einzuleiten oder einzelne Gegner zu verfolgen. Im Spiel kann Slardar die Rolle eines Carrys, Durablers, Disablers und Initiators übernehmen. Sprint erhöht sowohl Slardars Bewegungstempo als auch den Schaden, den er durch direkte Angriffe verursacht, zeitweise um einen prozentualen Wert. Die Boni basieren dabei auf den Werten von Slardars derzeitigem Bewegungstempo bzw. seinem Schaden und dem Wert Primärattributes. Mit Slithereen Crush kann Slardar umstehende Gegner betäuben und schädigen, verlangsamt dabei aber auch ihr Bewegungs- und Angriffstempo. Seine ersten Fähigkeiten eignen sich daher ausgzeichnet, um aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und Gegner überraschend zu attackieren. Durch seine passive Fähigkeit Bash erhält Slardar die Chance darauf, zusätzlichen Schaden und kleine Betäubungen bei Gegnern zu verursachen, die er angreift. Die Betäubung wird dabei als physischer Schaden gewertet und durchdringt auch Magieimmunität. Slardars Ultimate-Fähigkeit Amplify Damage reduziert die Rüstung eines Gegners massiv und gewährt True Sight auf ihn. Das Ultimate ignoriert ebenfalls Magieimmunität, kann aber nicht durch Aghanim's Scepter verbessert werden. Heap Ready to find and demolish his foes, Slardar quickly slithers into battle. After exposing an enemy's position and shattering their defenses, he closes the distance to lock them in place with crushing blows and powerful bashes from his trident. Biographie "Slardar ist ein Slithereen, einer der Deep Ones, Hüter des großen Wohlstands versunkener Städte und der dort begrabenen altertümlichen Schätze. Im lichtlosen Golf der großen ozeanischen Abgründe trägt der Slithereen-Wächter sein Köderlicht mit sich durch die geheimen Schatzkammern. Unterwasserdiebe (von habgierigen Trockengebietzauberern in die Tiefen gesandt) werden von seinem freundlichen Glühen angelockt und kehren niemals zurück. Er ist absolut loyal und seine verschwiegene Natur verbirgt großes Wissen über die geheimsten Plätze der See. Trotz der Schmerzen, die ihm die Helligkeit bereitet, steigt er zu Erkundungszwecken in seichte Gewässer auf, um sicherzustellen, dass sich niemand gegen die Tiefen verschwört und manchmal, um die Wenigen, die es bewerkstelligen etwas aus der versunkenen Schatzkammer zu stehlen, unerbittlich zu jagen. Da er sein gesamtes Leben unter dem gewaltigen Druck der See stand, ist Slardar der Slithereen-Wächter eine Kreatur von großer Kraft." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *19. April 2013: Slardar: Behob, dass Slithereen Crush die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit nicht verringerte. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Betäubungsdauer von Slithereen Crush wurde von 1,5/1,75/2/2,25 auf 1,25/1,5/1,75/2,0 reduziert. *Dauer von Corrosive Haze wurde von 25 auf 18 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Amplify Damage zeigt nun nur den Helden und nicht mehr seinen Umkreis Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Sprint gewährt nun eine wie Phase funktionierende Bewegung. *Abklingzeit von Sprint wurde von 23 auf 17 reduziert. *Dauer von Sprint wurde von 16 auf 12 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Slithereen Crush: Schaden erhöht von 50/100/150/200 auf 75/125/175/225 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Sprint: Dauer reduziert von 20 zu 16 *Sprint: Abklingzeit reduziert von 28 zu 23 *Amplify Damage: Abklingzeit reduziert von 10 zu 5 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Betäubungsdauer von Slithereen Crush wurde von 1/1,5/2/2,5 auf 1,6/1,9/2,2/2,5 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Bonusschaden von Bash wurde von 40/60/80/100 auf 60/80/100/120 erhöht. Trivia *Sam A. Mowry, der Synchronsprecher von Slardar, spricht in Dota 2 auch die fünf anderen Helden Clockwerk, Warlock, Beastmaster, Anti-Mage, Necrophos und den Shopkeeper. *Slardars Aussehen ist an sogenannte Tiefsee-Anglerfische angelehnt, die mit ihren Köderlichtern in den Tiefen des Meeres Beute anlocken, auch wenn Slardar vermenschlicht wurde. *Naga Siren, die jedoch offensichtlich nicht derselben Spezies wie Slardar angehört und vermutlich deshalb als ein Deep One gilt, ist ebenfalls eine Angehörige der Slithereen der Tiefsee. Weblinks *Slardar auf Heropedia *Slithereen Guard auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Dota 2